vampirekissesfandomcom-20200216-history
Alexander Sterling
Alexander Sterling, son to Constantine & Cassandra Sterling, is a vampire in Ellen Schreiber's Vampire Kisses series. He is known to have dark, chocolate eyes, long jet-black hair, & to be an excellent painter. He moved into the mansion on Benson Hill during his future girlfriend Raven Madison's sophomore year. He first met Raven when he was leaving the cemetery painting by his grandmother's grave when Becky Miller almost ran him over with her truck. At the end of the 8th book, it was revealed that he has a little sister named Athena "Stormy" Sterling. Appearance Alexander is very good looking. He has jet black hair like his girlfriend Raven Madison, deep chocolate brown eyes, goth like Raven, Alexander is also very mysterious. And therefore Raven finds that very "HOT AND SEXY" Events Snow Ball Alexander agreed to go to the Snow Ball in Raven's school with her. They were verbally assaulted by Trevor Mitchell, Raven's nemisis, who brought Raven's best friend, Becky, as his date. Raven fumed by the fact that Trevor involved both Alexander and Becky. Alexander is hurt when Raven admits that she snuck in just to disprove vampires. He later is eternally grateful that Raven threw him a party. Jagger and Luna Jagger meets Raven at the Coffin Club when Alexander disappears. Jagger tries to kiss her so she can be bonded to him for eternity and get back at Alexander for not bonding with Luna for eternity just like the two families promised. Alexander and Raven manage to fake Alexander and Raven's eternal bonding and Jagger is convinced. They go to a carnival just to find out that Jagger's sister, Luna, is here and itching to bond to Trevor. They go to Trevor's Graveyard Gala and find out Luna didn't want Trevor, but wanted Alexander. Jagger lures Raven away from the scene and tries to bite her because he found out she was still a mortal. Alexander and Trevor manage to beat Jagger up and chase them out of town before Raven was bitten. Coffin Club When Raven returns to Hipsterville's cryptic goth haunt, the Coffin Club, she discovers a secret door to another disco-"The Dungeon"-that is inhabited by vampires only. Raven learns that the nefarious Jagger Maxwell has welcomed the vampire clan into the club and has gained the popularity he missed in Romania. He is poised to take over Hipsterville, until a new vampire named Phoenix challenges him for control of the Coffin Club. Unbeknownst to Alexander, Raven becomes caught up in the clash, entranced by the hypnotic vampire culture of the Underworld. A surprising twist at the end reveals that Phoenix is really Alexander! Alexander frequented the club in disguise to try to thwart Jagger's plans to expose the club's vampire clientele to the town. Relationships Claude Sterling Claude is a half vampire and Alexander's cousin. He tries to get Raven to be his girlfriend.He also is trying to get the vials his dead Grandmother hid in series and get revenge on Alexander. Even though Claude does have a heart, he tries to hide his true personality with a cold demeanor. But he's actually really friendly and humorous. Claude has a large ego at times and people mistake him for being a "stuck up goth", and he also swoons the attention of alot of girls due to his looks and personality. He can make friends pretty easily, and he's also really talented. He is a singer, guitarist, and pianist. But his jealousy for Alexander casts a shadow over his true talents and personality, and it makes people think (even his family) he's a huge trouble maker. But he can be sometimes when he really wants too. He has a hotheaded side of him that makes him uncooperative at times, and his strong personale, makes people think other wise. He turns into a full vampire eventually, but he has regrets on his new transformation compared to the life he had before. "SUPER HOT AND SEXY" Luna Maxwell Luna was born a mortal. Because the Maxwell family wanted her to have a mate and be a vampire, they and the Sterlings promised that Alexander would do it; however, Alexander refused. He said that they should be bonded to the ones that they truly loved and in turn, left. Luna later tricked Alexander by convincing him she wanted Trevor, but she really wanted Alexander. She was unsuccessful in her attempt. Kat Kat is a character in the manga series that supposedly dated him in the past. She uses this to her advantage, but is also unsuccessful to get the map to the vials. Raven Madison Raven is Alexander's true, only, and most caring girlfriend. They both share the same interests and they both share the same social problems. Raven Madison is known for being the only gothic girl in all of Dullsville.She has mid-length jet black hair. Her favorite color is black; and her favorite movies of all time is Dracula and Kissing Coffins. Raven Madison, the 16 year-old goth daughter of Sarah and Paul Madison and sister of Billy (Nerd Boy) Madison, is a fictional character in Ellen Schreiber's Vampire Kisses series. Raven lives in a town called,"Dullsville" and has a best friend named Becky Miller whom she has known since the third grade when she saw Becky crying on the front steps one day because she thought that her mom forgot to pick her up. Raven first saw her future boyfriend Alexander Sterling on the night of her classmates Matt's Party which she nicknamed,"Gothic Guy" Category:Halloween Category:Snow Ball Category:Jagger and Luna Category:Coffin Club Category:Romantic Interests Category:Luna Maxwell Category:Kat Category:Raven Madison Category:Appearance Category:Luna Category:Raven Category:Jagger Maxwell Category:Alexander Sterling Category:Claude Sterling